


美甲

by HolyColorfulPig



Series: 牲口发言 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Manicure, Masturbation, Other, Sex, Suicide, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig





	美甲

我家楼下开了一家美甲店，碰巧隔天我要参加朋友的生日宴会。下班之后，我决定去关顾这家新开张的店铺。

它和普通的美甲店没什么区别，粉色紫色的装横，喷成银色的店名——用不了多久它就会褪色，变成所有劣质玩笑中的一员。还有笨拙的风铃，它有点太重了，我推开门时它砸回玻璃上，发出可怕的声响，仿佛下一秒玻璃就要碎裂，飞进我的眼睛。

刚过下午六点半，店里只有一个年轻女孩，她的同事去买沙拉了。她金棕色的卷发被一根蓝白相间的丝带扎起来，圆圈耳坠在底下晃动。她转过身咧开嘴，我看到了沾在她上牙的口红。那种专门卖给穷学生的口红，搽在嘴上会显得干裂起皮，容易掉色，留在杯壁上难以洗去。妓女也爱买这类口红，廉价低劣，一次性的化妆工具，配给同样一次性的妓女。她们给中产人士口交时，阴茎上便留下一圈红色，好像她们用力过度咬破皮。当那些男人的妻子看到它，就会惊声尖叫，歇斯底里。男人还是不明白怎么除去痕迹，于是跟妻子离了婚。

街边妓女却不是一次性的杀人器械，她们是永久性的，像乞力马扎罗山顶的冰川。

我在柜台前坐下来，低头看了一圈桌上的美甲工具，还有几瓶为前一位客人留下的指甲油，有一瓶像是荧光绿。如果她在黑暗中抚摸孩子的脸庞，小孩就会死去。

“我来对时间了吗？你们下班了？”我问道。那位女孩在调整自己的胸衣，她年轻饱满的乳房被网兜罩住，那是毫无生机的美甲店里，唯一充满活力的东西。

“当然，我们没这么早下班。你要做什么款式？”

我给她指了一个最近流行的，猫眼。我选它不是因为流行，主要是我搞不明白它的原理。

她说她叫卡贝尔，在我把手伸过去时。卡贝尔还问了个问题，“你看过《芭芭丽娜》吗？”

鉴于在我的认知范围内只有一个《芭芭丽娜》，我点了点头。

我高中时总看这部电影自慰。卡贝尔说，她正拿着无数人用过的指甲剪，修剪我不怎么美观的小拇指指甲。

我又点点头，“这和美甲有什么关系吗？”

显然没有。但跟自慰有关系。卡贝尔抬头朝我眨了眨眼，我清楚地看到她戴的美瞳。有的女孩子不愿意自己涂指甲油，非要来店里，说是要做不容易脱落，能保留起码一个月的。她们的理由出奇的一致：别让中指上的掉了色。

卡贝尔发出短促的笑声，她继续说。她们没有找到自慰的技巧，也没感受过真正的快感。只是把短胖的中指塞进阴道，胡乱捅几下就以为自己看到天堂。因为害怕男朋友戏谑的眼光，和同伴的质疑，揣着惶恐不安来这里。知道为什么这儿的生意好吗，因为往前走几百米就是一所公立高中。

这让我想起了我的自慰经历，我起码塞三根手指，有时候会放进去四根，除了大拇指。你想想，四根手指都褪了色，没人会觉得不对劲。

越是想装作早熟，就越是失败。

我是说那些女高中生。

卡贝尔停顿了一下，她放下那用来磨我指甲面的东西，喝了一口冷掉的咖啡。我发现上面留了半圈唇印，开在杯沿的花。

“你有什么值得一说的自慰经验吗？这儿没人。”卡贝尔有意端详我的中指。

有一瞬间我会觉得奇怪。你走进一家美甲店，里面只有一位年轻人，你们相对坐下时，开口的话题是如何自我达到性高潮。

快感的来临就像吃下一块草莓芝士蛋糕，性高潮就是一日三餐。

我实话实说，“没有，不是摩擦阴唇，就是拿手指操阴道。我不用玩具。”

这下轮到卡贝尔点头了，“我也不用玩具，它们没什么温度。”

于是她给我分享了一个，她在高中时期的自慰故事。

卡贝尔喜欢在周末的下午淋浴，大约是四五点的时候，外头的太阳已经倾斜了。她家的浴室有一扇小窗，可以看到对面楼房，但在窗前有一棵树，挡住对面房客的视线，她却能透过缝隙窥探一切。

那种感觉很好。打开喷头让水落在身上，不开灯的话，阳光穿过树的间隙照在瓷砖地面，水流淌过升腾起雾气，低头看的话，会发现映在地面的自己扭曲的双腿，和黑乎乎的阴部。

最开始，你什么也不懂。只知道拨开那两片软肉，随意刺戳尿道口，认为这就是以后阴茎要插进来的地方。那个口子多小，也许要从龟头打个旋，把它拧得比螺丝还细，才能伸进遥远的子宫。等到后来，你才知道阴道在往下一些的位置，甚至可以把整只手掌插进去，抠挖自己的肉壁。

卡贝尔就是这样学会的，学会如何复活，如何延展生命的宽度，如何在人间仰望天堂，如何在狭小天地俯瞰整个世界。她用沐浴乳或者洗发水，涂在自己尚未完全发育的胸部，搓揉她软软的乳头。然后在挤出一坨，抹在阴毛和私处，让食指顺利地滑进去。

你不再满足站着高潮，那样叫你的双腿绷紧，足尖踮起，太累了。于是卡贝尔把湿透的浴巾铺在地上，半躺下来，稍微一仰头水会冲击在脸上，往前一点就能看清对面。

就这样，这样放松地倒在吸水的浴巾上，叉开两腿，把沾满乳白色沐浴液的手指搭在毛茸茸的地方，让它自由地滑进花瓣中间，然后向下加压。你的腿也会绷紧，像绣花绷框住绸布。热水在你足下跳动，和你的心脏一样，燃烧，燃烧。看向对面的人——有个佝偻的老太太在听音乐，有个啤酒肚的地产商在喝咖啡，有个穿比基尼的男孩在给自己扎辫子，有个落魄的雕刻家在拉坤琴——而你在自慰，通过双手的劳动打开通向奇幻世界的大门。像你等待将要上桌的红酒鹅肝，等待成绩单寄到家长手里，等待他向你伸出手。

然后，你浑身颤抖，老太太、男人、小孩，都不复存在；窗子和树也消失不见。你暴露在天空中，只有你一个人，赤身裸体。

你的手指仍然插在阴道里，气喘吁吁地，你的腿也失去了知觉。尽管几分钟后你又能找回自己。

卡贝尔再一次停顿，她让我换一只手给她。

“听起来挺不错的。”我这么说。

但还有一回。卡贝尔打了个哈欠。她说她和一如既往，在浴室瓷砖地面上躺下，向窗外望去。

“有个女人站在楼顶，我已经猜到她要干什么了。我本来应该停下的，但我的速度更快了，把三根手指都塞进我流水的阴道，用力往里戳，恨不得戳进子宫。”卡贝尔平淡地叙述，仿佛像调试淋浴头水温一样普通。

那个绝望的女人，我们不知道她遭遇了什么样的坏事，她一跃而下。接着，高潮也将来临。你甚至听不到她落地的重响，骨头的碎裂，也看不到喷溅满地的脑浆和脂肪，还有红黑的血液。你只知道你高潮了，像男人射精那样，你也在射出体液，弄湿自己原本纯洁的手指，和纯洁的地板。

我没有答话，我还在听她继续说自己的故事。

每个人有自己的性癖，一旦挖掘出来，你就永远无法摆脱它。

你看眼球陷进脑子、鲜血淋漓的眼交，男人呻吟着把精液射进女人的大脑，生命在人类神经交错复杂的脑部找到归宿。你看毒蛇游进肛门，在其中吐信，用尖牙啃咬脆弱的血肉，快感和痛苦并存，灵魂得到最终的升华。肠子在喉咙打结，你便快乐得说不出话，只能尖叫或是呻吟。

从此以后她不再看《芭芭丽娜》自慰了，她看《驱魔人》。

卡贝尔让我放在桌下的仪器里烘干，换了个话题，“为什么他们总爱在橱窗的小电视里放《邮差只按两次铃》。”

说实话，我也不懂。

没有什么事情是我们都要知道的，我们必须搞明白的。有些事情的真相属于应该知道的人。

就像每个人都有自慰的秘密，我打赌卡贝尔没有全盘托出。

然而实际上，那些害怕自己中指会掉色的女孩，担忧也远不止怕被定义为婊子。


End file.
